


It was life-changing

by you_do_not_know_me



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009)
Genre: Cousin Incest, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, a help me get over my writers block fic, but only kissing, drabbleish thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: Au, jake/tom ending to Aliens in the attic





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> this is me trying to get over my writers block, I don't own and please review to remind me to write my stories.

"Bethany! We did it!" Hannah Pearson yelled as she ran towards her big sister.

"Hannah, oh my god are you okay?" Bethany asked as she pulled her little sister into her side. 

"Yeah." Hannah replied as the boys yelled, "Hey guys, Over here. Did you guys see that?"

"Great job, Hannah! And you too, Bethany!" Tom congratulated as he hugged his two sisters.

"Snugs was great. You guys were to." Hannah replied as she pulled back from him.  
"Tom, what about the others?" Bethany asked as they all stared up at the sky, "There's to many of them."

Snugs flipped his watch open and communicated with the fleet, "Retreat. Retreat. The machine has been destroyed. We have been outsmarted by the humans. The invasion has failed."

The Pearsons grinned as the Zirkon fleet disappeared from the sky.   
As the last ship disappeared into the night sky the children began to jump around and hug each other.  
And amid all the hugging Jake pulled Tom into his side and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Everyone wolf whistled and cat called as the two blushing boys pulled apart.  
Both knew they had a lot to talk about so once the celebrating and the tearful goodbye to Snugs was over the two sat out on the front porch to talk but after a few whispered, "I love you"s and kisses they sat there and stared at the sky until Tom's dad came out to talk to him.

"Listen, about your grades-" he started.  
Tom cut him off, "Dad, let me save you a lecture. You were right, and I was so, so wrong. Turns out there are massive advantages to being smart. I'm really sorry."

Mr Pearson smiled, "I had this really great lecture planned. Even rehearsed it in front of the mirror."

The three of them laughed, "did you guys see the meteor shower."

Tom smiled over at Jake and said to his dad, "yeah it was life-changing!"

Jake hummed and nodded his agreement as he slid his arm round Tom.


End file.
